


Transmutation

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That whole road-trip recruitment thing that Charles and Erik embarked on in the movie? I'm sure there were more than a few encounters we didn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm trying to break the orientation tags XD - I'm exorcising my porn muses so I can get back to the plotty trekfic I'm supposed to be working on...
> 
> Apart from that? No, I really don't have ANY excuse for this one XD - unless you count the fact that I wanted to see if I could?
> 
>  **Warnings:** if you're not into explicit sex, f/f, m/f or m/m this would be a good time to click away.

"Really Erik, she said she was sorry," Charles said with a sigh as he slung his jacket over the back of the chair and sat down on the end of his bed. He had to admit that the transformation was uncomfortable, if for no other reason than his clothes fitting terribly over his chest and hips. Or really, everywhere. Erik? Now, Erik looked fantastic, but Charles had enough survival instinct to not bring that up. Ever.

The glare Erik shot him could have melted solid rock. He gestured at himself. "Look at me, look at _us_ , Charles!" He stopped his pacing and pointed a finger at Charles. "How can you be so calm and accepting?"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Charles said quietly, trying not to stare at the curves Erik's body had acquired less than an hour earlier. "And she did say that it has never worked for more than ten hours."

"Ten hours..." Erik drew in a deep breath.

Charles tore his eyes from the swell of Erik's chest.

"That's ten hours I'm not going out. I'm uncomfortable in my own skin, my clothes don't fit," Erik said coldly, "and I would take kindly to you stopping your fixation with my... chest."

Charles coughed and looked away again, feeling his face flush. It wasn't just the breasts, but the long shapely legs under those pants and the widened hips. At the thought, Charles was once again aware of the strange weight under his own shirt, stretching the garment uncomfortably. Not to mention the odd feeling of his underwear rubbing against the curve of… Charles swallowed hard and tried to ignore it. And what was that about not being comfortable in his own skin? Erik still moved like he owned the world, and it never failed to make Charles want to pull him to the ground and…

"Just... don't talk to me for a while, alright?" Erik said with a sigh, lying down on his bed, turning his back to Charles.

Charles stared at the stiff posture for a moment, then shrugged. So they had to wait a while before they could continue on their search. While the transformation was a little uncomfortable because of the change to his body's mass as well as center of gravity, it also intrigued him. And why not? They'd be back in their own bodies in less than ten hours and if nothing else, it would be an experience. If Erik wasn't willing to see it that way, Charles would just have to conduct his own... experiments. With a grin, he stood. "I'm going to take a shower," he told Erik, who didn't answer him.

Humming under his breath, Charles took his pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt. The top wouldn't stretch comfortably over his newly acquired breasts, so a t-shirt would be the better option.

Closing the door to the bathroom, Charles stared at the handle - there was no lock. Biting his lower lip, he put the lid down on the toilet and left his clothes there, folded the ones he was wearing as well when as he undressed. Looking back at the door again, there was really little he could do, but he figured as pissed off as Erik was, he wouldn't come in there anyway. Or so Charles hoped.

Looking in the mirror, he took a step back. He could recognize himself, no problem, but it was so weird to see his body and face being filled out in ways that he normally wasn't. His lips seemed a little fuller and his cheeks rounder. Watching his reflection, he cupped one breast experimentally, then the other, squeezing lightly. He bit back a moan as his whole body trembled. His own nipples were nowhere near as sensitive as this and while he was very fond of breasts, it was strange being able to feel it from the other side for once. While he normally caught surface impressions from his partners during sex, it was nothing compared to actually experiencing it firsthand.

Taking another step back, Charles ran a hand down his softened belly, following it down over the pubic hair. The mirror was big enough to let him see everything. Pulling his hand back, he felt the flush again and watched it spread over his cheeks, neck and chest. Fascinating; the blush actually spread wider than it normally would. Charles cleared his throat and allowed himself a small smile as he reached into the shower and turned the water on.

He stepped inside the cubicle, allowing the warm water to spill over his body and tried to catalogue his body's reaction to the sensation of it all, tried and true scientific methodology. He couldn't, it was like he'd developed entirely new and raw nerve endings from the transformation and possibly he had, or they were just a hell of a lot more sensitive. He bit back a moan as the hot water caressed his body and he couldn't help himself, he slid his hands up and down his body, cupped his breasts, pulled at the nipples and slid his hand down again, this time slipping two fingers inside the fold, brushing against his clitoris and the world seemed to explode for a moment as well as the air being sucked out of the room.

Charles sank to his knees, fingers sliding back and forth over the nub. He was chewing on his lower lip, trying to keep from crying out as the water pounded down over him, his whole world narrowed down to the pleasure his body was giving him. So different from pleasuring himself as a man, so...

The door was torn open, nearly off its hinges, but Charles was too far gone to stop.

"Charles, are you..." Erik asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

Charles finally looked up, bleary eyed through the water still pouring down over him. And still with one hand buried between his thighs, his whole body still shaking like a leaf in a storm. He stared uncomprehendingly at Erik, staring back at him, lips parted, eyes glued to Charles' naked body.

Erik blinked a few times, made a face and turned abruptly, leaving the bathroom and all but slamming the door shut.

Charles stumbled to his feet, using both hands to keep him upright against the wall of the shower stall. His legs felt wobbly, but he couldn't let Erik just... Stumbling forward, he wrenched the door open, all but falling into the bedroom, stopping dead when he came face to face with Erik.

"Put some clothes on," Erik hissed, pointedly staring at some spot above Charles' right shoulder.

Charles stared at him. He wanted so much to extend his powers and read Erik, but he didn't want to alienate him any more than he had already. However, the surface skimming of emotions... Normally Charles could shut it out, but obviously dealing with his new body's reaction to anything and everything, was screwing with his self control. So Erik was angry because... ah.

"No," Charles said, slowly shaking his head and straightening up, not giving one damn that he was naked and very female. And still wet.

Erik just growled and turned his back to him.

Charles took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he stepped over to Erik, plastering himself against Erik's back, feeling him tense as he put his arms around him. "There's nothing wrong in enjoying a little experimentation," he said quietly, hands flat on Erik's belly, just underneath those lovely breasts.

"Yes there is," Erik all but hissed at him. "I don't care if you were experimenting with yourself, but you were... projecting and I couldn't..."

Charles hushed him. "I'm sorry about that; I don't seem to have as much control as I normally do."

Erik tried to wriggle free but froze when Charles tightened his arms around his waist, pressing his naked chest against Erik's back. "Charles," he said warningly, "we'll both be male when this night is through, and you don't…"

"Swing that way?" Charles said with a soft laugh. Erik smelled fantastic and he wanted to bury his nose in his neck, but he had to get through this first or Erik would run. "I may prefer women, but I like men just fine in general - and you specifically." He swallowed hard. There it was out. "Does that bother you?"

Erik stayed still.

"Does it bother you that I've looked at you and wondered what you might feel like, curled around me, naked in bed?" Charles asked, "And that was while you were still a man physically."

"It'll be weird in the morning," Erik said quietly, relaxing a little in Charles' hold.

Charles very carefully didn't project his glee over Erik caving. "It'll be weird anyway," he replied evenly, "but you and I live and breathe weird - to us it's practically normal."

Erik huffed, a small laugh escaping him. "I guess." He dropped one hand and slid it back to cup Charles' hip, far enough back that the long fingers dug into one ass cheek.

Charles took this as tacit agreement and slid his own hands up to cup Erik's breasts, feeling the soft, heavy roundness of them, rolling the nipples through the thin shirt that Erik was wearing.

Erik moaned, his body shaking in Charles' arms and Charles felt the warm, slick wetness between his legs again, torn between wanting to touch himself and not wanting to take his hands off Erik. Finally, he took a step back and guided Erik around.

Erik stared at him, pupils blown mouth slightly open and his lips wet and so very inviting. For all that Erik claimed he was uncomfortable in his temporary body, Charles caught the gist. It wasn't Erik's body Erik was afraid of, it was Charles' and more importantly, his reaction to Charles.

Charles could do little to control himself as he plastered himself against Erik, pulling his head down to kiss him, moaning into Erik's mouth when Erik's grabbed his ass and almost lifted him off his feet. He may be in a woman's body, but Erik hadn't lost his strength, or the few inches he had on Charles.

Fighting to get a hand between them, Charles tried to undo Erik's belt and pants, but Erik still seemed to be in enough control to use his powers, because they were undone by the time Charles fingers brushed against his waist, finding nothing but soft and warm skin.

It was so hard to focus on touching when Erik was trying to eat him alive, while backing him towards one of the beds.

Charles gasped when Erik broke the kiss and pushed him back, grinning as he watched Charles bounce up and down on the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes from Erik as he pulled the shirt up and off over his head, dropping it on the floor, pushing his underwear and pants all the way down and stepping out of them.

"You're drooling, Charles," Erik said with a laugh, shaking his head in obvious disbelief.

"Oh man, if you could see yourself," Charles all but breathed. It was amazing, seeing Erik this way, the long lean body still that, but added to it was curves giving him an exotic look that made Charles want to touch him all over. Sitting up, he reached out for Erik.

Erik crawled onto the bed, up and over Charles, forcing him back down on the bed. "You're the one fixated with…" he trailed off and looked down where Charles had put a hand on each breast.

Charles flushed warmly and slid his hands down onto Erik's waist, urging him forward.

"What…?" Erik choked out.

Charles just grinned and pushed until Erik had a knee on either side of his head. "Hold onto the headboard," he said throatily, pushing Erik's knees further out and shoving a pillow under his own head. His mouth and nose now level with Erik's crotch. Breathing in he almost whimpered at the smell, and if Erik was speaking, he wasn't hearing it, as he wrapped an arm around each thigh and buried his face against Erik's vulva, feeling the slickness warm against his nose and mouth. The position Erik was in spread the lips open and Charles greedily licked and sucked, tonguing the clitoris, the smaller lips, before moving his mouth enough to plunge his tongue inside.

Erik pushed down against Charles' face, making the most obscene noises, gasping and hanging onto the headboard of the bed, the metal creaking under his hands, the whole frame of the bed shaking.

Charles wasn't exactly in control of himself either, and he picked up every sensation and whimper from Erik through his powers, every spark and explosion and he found himself tilting his head again, focusing on the clitoris with his tongue and lips, even closing his teeth lightly around it. Letting go with one hand, he reached up and pushed first two, then three fingers inside Erik's sheath, feeling it contract around the digits, reveling in the feel of his face damp with Erik's fluids.

Erik's orgasm took them both by surprise, and Charles could barely breathe as Erik pressed down against him, whimpering and demanding more. Flailing with his free hand, he pushed it down between his own thighs, crying out against Erik's wet opening where he still had three fingers buried.

He pushed his own climax into Erik in retaliation for Erik nearly choking him, but of course that backfired as well, because it only made Erik moan louder, curling himself around Charles' head, fingers an iron hold on Charles' hair, riding out his second-hand wave of pleasure.

Erik dropped to the side, panting heavily and finally Charles could breathe in fully, filling his lungs with air. He licked his lips, his fingers, still rubbing his other hand between the folds of his own vulva, the pleasure bordering on pain.

"Christ, Charles," Erik gasped.

Charles blinked in surprise and stared at Erik, who was watching him hungrily. A moment later he was pinned to the bed and Erik was licking his own fluids off Charles' face, one hand batting away Charles' hand, long, strong fingers sliding inside Charles' body and they were off again, Charles wondering for a split second if either of them might survive the night.

The second orgasm almost took it out of Charles, but he couldn't stop Erik, who pumped his fingers in and out all the way through it, before shoving Charles' thighs apart and eating Charles out, sucking and fingering him into the third climax.

Charles lost himself in the pleasure, his face wet from salty tears and once again Erik's juices as he managed to get them turned around so he could tongue Erik into another climax.

Eventually, Charles collapsed on the bed, tiredly fondling Erik's breasts until Erik stopped him, the pleasure almost too much.

"Sleep. We need rest, Charles!" he gasped, laughing breathlessly.

Charles yawned and nodded, pulling the sheets up and over them, almost asleep before the covers settled, deeply contended to feel Erik curled around him.

**

Squirming in the arms holding him tight, Charles felt a little disoriented at first. It was still dark outside, but the bedside lamp cast a yellow light over the room. He inhaled sharply when he looked down himself and recalled that yes, he did indeed have a nice set of boobs and currently they were squashed against his chest by a very strong and decidedly…

Charles let out a noise that he would never admit to being a squeal when he was suddenly pulled around, pinned on his back and looked up to find Erik looming over him. A very flat-chested and male Erik.

"Looks like it wore off for me first," he said, his voice back to the deep timbre that never failed to make Charles hard. In this case, though, his breathing increased and he felt his vulva swell and wetness slicking the flesh between the folds.

"Oh God," he moaned, incapable of taking his eyes off Erik's face until Erik suddenly rose up above him, grabbed him by the back of his knees and settled himself between Charles' spread legs. At that moment Charles' eyes drifted down and his gaze locked on the cock curving up against Erik's well toned abdomen. It wasn't exactly small, and Charles stared mesmerized at it.

"You get to say no," Erik said, leaning forward to give Charles a long slow kiss.

"Can't," Charles muttered when the kiss ended, Erik nipping his way along Charles' jaw. "Can't say no to you."

Erik's laugh was barely more than a huff of warm air against Charles' neck. "You're addicted to sex," he muttered.

"Addicted to sex with _you_ ," Charles muttered, arching up as Erik worked his way down Charles' chest, spending minutes sucking on and fondling Charles' breasts. "Enjoy them while they're there," Charles gasped as Erik closed his teeth around one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers.

"I intend to," Erik said, lifting his head only long enough to grin at Charles before working his way down over Charles' belly, slipping two fingers inside Charles, teasingly slow.

Charles' closed his eyes and whimpered. While he still felt a little sore from earlier, it felt oh so good. Erik, as a woman, had had long fingers, but Erik as a man had a bigger hand and longer fingers. Charles nearly arched off the bed when Erik pistoned his fingers in and out four, five, six times, before dipping his head down and licking slowly along where the fingers were buried to the root, tip of his tongue teasing Charles' clitoris until he was crying out, pushing suggestions into Erik's mind. Erik merely grinned against Charles' thigh and nipped at it in retaliation, rubbing his stubbly cheek against the sensitive skin.

Charles let his mind skim Erik's, feeling almost high from the arousal that washed over him. "Erik," he gasped, trying to ask.

"It's okay," Erik whispered against his skin. "I want you to feel it."

Charles almost felt like crying with relief, and he may have done just that if Erik hadn't pulled his fingers out and waited until he had Charles attention before licking them clean. The result was a whimper that Charles couldn't have stopped even if he'd tried.

"That's just filthy," Charles said admiringly.

"What? This?" Erik asked with an eyebrow lifted as he wriggled his fingers. "You had your face buried between my legs last night."

"I was referring to the images in your mind," Charles said as he skimmed the surface thoughts again. "But feel free to do whatever you want."

Erik grinned and sat back, stretching his legs between Charles'. Crooking a finger, he licked his lips. "You know which one I would prefer right now."

Charles inhaled sharply as Erik pushed an image at him. With a soft exhalation, he got to his knees and moved to straddle Erik's thighs. He looked Erik in the eyes as he reached forward and ran one finger teasingly up along the shaft of Erik's cock.

Erik's breathing sped up, but he made no move, just held Charles' gaze.

Moving up a little more, Charles took Erik's hand, still not breaking eye contact. He pushed it against his vulva, sighing contentedly when the tips of Erik's fingers teased at the opening, sliding in and out so easily. "This is what you do to me," Charles said quietly. "Man, woman, it doesn't matter, because I've wanted you since we first met."

The look of surprise in Erik's eyes almost broke him, but Charles carried on, pulling Erik's hand up again and licking his fingers clean, all the while moving forward until he could feel the heavy heat of Erik's erection sliding between the wet lips of his opening.

Sucking on Erik's fingers, Charles reached between them and held Erik's cock away from his body, twisting his hips until he could sink oh, so slowly down on it. He whimpered as it slid inch by inch inside and by the time he was seated fully, Erik had pulled his fingers from Charles' mouth and was cupping Charles' face, watching him in wonder.

Leaning in, Charles rested his forehead against Erik's. "I'm okay," he whispered. "Just give me a moment to get used to it. It's a lot more than your fingers."

"I thought you'd had sex with men before," Erik said with soft gasp.

"Oh God, Erik! I don't normally do it this way!" Charles burst out, and to his surprise, it made Erik laugh and the both of them relax a little.

"Charles," Erik said, nipping at his lips, not quite kissing him, "having you in my life certainly makes it all more interesting."

"I do what I can," Charles said with a soft laugh. Rising up on his knees, he gasped as he sat back down, a little faster than he'd meant to. Now that he was relaxing a little more, it didn't hurt, though it still felt weird. He did it again, watching Erik's eyes widen and fall nearly shut.

Charles urged Erik to lie down on his back, stretched out, before he moved again, this time faster, up and down. He put his hands over Erik's when Erik reached up to cup Charles' breasts, indicating that they weren't going to break if Erik held on a little tighter. Which he did, the grip bordering on painful, though Charles didn't mind, closing his eyes as he rose and fell, loving the feel of Erik sliding in and out of his body.

Realizing that Erik's self control was amazing, Charles slowed down and wriggled his hips, rolling them a little while Erik was buried to the root. Which made Erik arch up, hands sliding to Charles' hips, filthy curses falling from his wet lips.

The whole world tilted and Charles found himself staring up at Erik, who was looming over him, still deep inside Charles.

"Oh," was all Charles managed to get out before Erik bit at his lips again, covering them and kissing him like he couldn't get enough, rolling his hips and driving Charles out of his mind. So much for control.

Sliding in and out, slamming into Charles twice more and that was it. Gasping into Charles' mouth, Erik pushed hard enough for him to feel it in his whole body, rolling his hips a few times and Charles had to close his eyes, his own orgasm thundering through him, clinging to Erik with body and mind.

Erik pulled out of him, so slowly and so carefully before landing on the mattress next to Charles, still gasping for air.

"I think you broke me," Erik said, body curved to fit along Charles', running his fingers up and down Charles' body, every now and then slipping back down to tease at Charles' opening, still slick with his own body's natural lubrication and Erik's semen.

He whimpered when Erik did it a third time, his whole body aching and sated with sex.

"I like you like this," Erik breathed against his neck, biting into the tendon, kissing it in apology afterwards.

"This?" Charles asked, still floating on endorphins.

"Sated and marked," Erik replied, teasing a finger inside Charles again, nipping at that same spot on Charles' neck.

Charles yawned and tried to fight Erik off for long enough to grab the sheets that had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed. "Stop that," he said with a small laugh as Erik wrestled him back down.

"You don't mean that," Erik said with a smirk, tugging him close to his own body.

Charles sighed contentedly as he pushed a leg between Erik's and closed his eyes, dead to the world a moment mater.

**

Charles was having the best dream ever, and although he could feel wakefulness tugging at his consciousness, he didn't want to follow it. At least not until he realized that his dream was a pale mirror of reality.

Opening his eyes, he found Erik watching him with a mixture of wonder and exasperation. Looking down, Charles realized that he was on his side, pressed tightly against Erik's side, one leg thrown over Erik's thighs and he was busy rubbing his heavy erection against Erik's hip.

"Impressive sexual drive," Erik said drily, one arm around Charles' shoulders and the other bent up behind his head.

Charles grinned and moved his thigh a little, rubbing it against Erik's erection. "Not too bad yourself," he said with a wink.

Morning breath or not, Charles didn't care when Erik tilted his head down and to the side, meeting Charles halfway in a surprisingly soft kiss. As he woke more, Charles pushed a few suggestions at Erik, making sure they were as explicit as possible.

Erik groaned theatrically. "You'll be the death of me," he muttered, but there was no bite in his voice. "Do we even have anything we can use?"

That was one thing Charles would miss about his female body, but he was pretty glad to have his cock back, still. "I have some lotion in my bag in the bathroom," he said with a grin, "if that's good enough."

With a put-upon sigh, Erik untangled himself from Charles and stood, a little unsteadily on his feet before moving towards the bathroom.

In the morning light, Charles had ample opportunity to study Erik's naked male body, and oh boy, that was one hell of a nice ass. He wouldn't mind…

Erik froze in the opening between bathroom and bedroom. With a soft laugh, he turned his head a little. "So that's what you'd like."

Charles flushed deeply. He didn't normally project like that, even after sex, or before sex or… He stopped thinking coherently when Erik made his way back to the bed, obviously not bothered by walking around naked. There were scars that Charles had barely noticed the night before or in the middle of the night, but it didn't mar Erik, if anything, Charles thought he looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before.

Erik rolled his eyes and threw the tube at Charles who managed to catch it as Erik crawled onto the bed, lying down next to Charles, studying him intently. "Do you always project this much when you have sex?" he asked curiously.

Charles rolled on top of him, leaving the tube of lotion on the pillow. "Can't say I do," he admitted, "but I think I'm just more in tune with you so I might have to work harder on blocking it."

"Don't," Erik replied softly, running his hands down Charles' flanks, cupping his ass and holding him tightly as he lifted his hips. He moaned deeply, eyes fluttering shut. "Don't block it."

Charles couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. This, Erik asking him not to block…

"Now, I think you made a promise," Erik said, reopening his eyes, mischief shining in them. He spread his thighs and Charles' legs slid between them.

Charles moaned and thrust down against Erik, their erections sliding against each other, creating the most delicious friction. He buried his face against Erik's neck and took a deep steadying breath. Of course it didn't help much as he breathed in the scent of sex, sweat and _Erikerikerikerikerik_.

Erik laughed and let go of Charles' ass with one hand, and buried his fingers in Charles' hair, lifting his head and kissing him deeply.

Charles gasped into it as Erik pushed image after image at him, one more explicit than the previous.

Scrambling to get the tube, Charles knelt between Erik's thighs and stopped, for a moment just staring down at Erik. Then he shook his head to clear it, because if he didn't do this now, he would spend eternity just looking at Erik, naked and spread out before him.

All his.

His hands almost shook as he uncapped the tube, generously spreading the lotion on his fingers, warming it before teasingly running two fingers down over Erik's cock, rubbing them over Erik's testicles and behind them.

Erik let his head fall back, lips parted and breathing like he'd run a mile full speed. His eyes were closed again.

Charles couldn't bring himself to tease too much. His own arousal was climbing with every moment and he felt his cock twitch as he reached down and slipped the tip of his index finger inside Erik, feeling the heat enveloping it.

The sound it drew from Erik only urged Charles on and he pushed the finger in, as far as he could. Wriggling it, he drew another moan from Erik, who was now grasping at the sheets, tilting his hips up.

Charles pulled his finger out so very slowly before pushing two in. Definitely a tighter fit, but the lotion eased the way and he kept liberally applying it until he could push three fingers in without too much trouble. He kept reciting passages from his old genetics books to keep his focus off his own aching arousal.

"Charles, if you don't pull those fingers out and fuck me right now, I'll take over and _make_ you do it," Erik promised gravelly, clenching around Charles' fingers.

"Really?" Charles asked, curious in spite of his current focus.

"You'd be surprised what I could manipulate in this room to hold you in place while I fuck myself on your cock," Erik threatened, the bed frame creaking when he opened his eyes again, mock glaring at Charles.

Charles didn't answer, just laughed and pulled his fingers out, rubbing lotion over his own cock, reciting the most boring passages in his old school books under his breath, trying so very hard not to lose his self control just yet.

Pushing Erik's thighs up, he urged Erik to put his legs over Charles's shoulders, guiding the head of his cock against Erik's slick opening. The push inside almost made him come before he could even get started. Then thankfully, Erik relaxed enough for him to push in further, all the way inside.

He could feel Erik shaking when he pushed a little harder, brushing against his prostate. "I'm not going to last much longer," Charles laughed breathlessly.

Erik opened his eyes and the look he gave Charles nearly did him in.

Reaching up, Erik put his hands on either side of Charles' face, holding him still, staring into Charles' eyes. A small nod and then Charles let go of his self control, pulling back a little before rolling his hips forward again. He repeated the move, over and over again, feeling and seeing the pleasure Erik was experiencing, feeling his own, feeding it to Erik in a never ending loop.

They spiraled upward, lust and satisfaction intertwined with respect and love, want and adoration, need and, and, and…

Charles barely managed to put his hand on Erik's cock, tightly curved against Erik's abdomen, before Erik arched, come spattering his chest, Charles' chest and he dragged Charles with him, body and mind. Charles moaned, letting Erik pull him down for a long, wet kiss, their bodies still joined as Charles thrust one last time, coming with a long drawn out moan which was lost in Erik's mouth.

Pulling out carefully, Charles broke their kiss, reached for the sheet and used a corner of it to clean them up, finally dropping to the mattress next to Erik with a groan.

Neither of them spoke, but Erik pulled him close and sighed contentedly against Charles' neck, nipping at the damp skin and Charles wouldn't dream of stopping him. It was possible they should have a good long talk about what had happened, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn, it could wait.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _End note: it says something about the story when the working title was merely 'porn marathon' *snorts*_


End file.
